The subject matter herein relates generally to power contacts for light sensor assemblies.
On outdoor lighting, notably street lights and parking lot lights, sensor components and the corresponding mating receptacles are typically used to turn the lights on and off based upon the ambient light from the sun. Some light fixtures support dimming to variably control the light fixture based on the ambient light levels, time of day. There is a trend to provide programmable functions to the light fixtures based on sensors and programmable controls other than ambient light, such as, detected nearby pedestrian motion. To accommodate these functions, the lighting control receptacles provide low voltage control lines in addition to the high voltage power contacts. Some light sensor assemblies provide switching and light control separate from the high voltage power contacts. Such light sensor assemblies electrically short the line power contact and the load power contact using a separate shorting bar that is welded between the line power contact and the load power contact in the sensor connector. The shorting bar needs to be positioned a certain distance from other components in the sensor connector, such as the low voltage control contacts and the circuit board and associated components to prevent damage to such components. Such sensor connectors are typically made larger to provide additional spacing between the components and spacing for electrical isolation. Additionally, the assembly of the shorting bar in the field is time consuming. Furthermore, the welding is a place of potential failure over the life of the light sensor assembly.
A need remains for a light sensor assembly having electrical shorting that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner.